Romanov
by afield
Summary: E se você simplesmente esquecesse quem é e de onde veio? E se a unica pessoa que pudesse te ajudar a reconstruir a ponte para seu passado fosse o suposto assassino de toda a sua família?[DG]
1. Prólogo

_"Amar é uma mistura de alegria e medo; de paz por um lado e ameaça de guerra pelo outro. É pensar que a felicidade tem nome e endereço. É temer não estar à altura. É sofrer tanto quanto querer."_

**

* * *

****Prólogo**

- Gina! Acorda! – Ela resmungou e se mexeu.

- Hum? – Gina abriu os olhos devagar e se sentou na cama. Levou alguns instantes para se acostumar com claridade e similar o que estava acontecendo. Piscou duas vezes e enxergou o rosto de Rony a sua frente. Ele parecia atônito.

- Vamos! Vista-se rápido, já estão todos lá em baixo.

- Han? O que está acontecendo, Rony?

- Não há tempo. Te explico no caminho.

Ela tentou questionar e protestar, mas quando percebeu o irmão já caminhava em direção a porta, e antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele bateu-a com força. Ela se levantou bufando e olhou pela janela. O céu estava pintado de tons de cor-de-rosa, indicando o início da manhã. Enquanto se trocava, ficou imaginando o que seria tão importante, e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Na certa, coisa boa não era.

Desceu as escadas de madeira da casa quase correndo, e foi encontrar os outros na sala. Era uma casa simples, tão simples quanto a'Toca. Ah, como Gina sentia falta d'Toca e de tudo que vivera lá... Mas nessas épocas de guerra, concordou que a segurança da família era mais importante que tudo. Foram hospedados numa propriedade rural, a fim de se protegerem contra todos os perigos que rondavam a comunidade bruxa.

- Finalmente! – Alguém gritou, e todos se dirigiram em direção a saída.

- Mamãe, o que está acontecendo? – Gina berrou impaciente, enquanto era empurrada com os outros para fora.

- Não há tempo minha filha. – "Não há tempo"!? O que estava acontecendo de tão grave que ninguém podia ao menos lhe dar uma explicação? – Eles foram vistos perto daqui... – falou enquanto empurrava Gina com suas mãos gordas.

A voz da Sra. Wesley estava bem diferente do normal. Estava preocupada e assustada, e não doce e suave como sempre fora.

- Eles!?

Não obteve mais resposta. Sua mãe segurou firme a mão de Gina e começou a correr, puxando-a. Correram. Não só as duas, mas toda a família. Todos mantinham expressões estranhas no rosto, alguns pareciam entender o que estava acontecendo tanto quanto Gina. Outros tomavam as rédeas da situação, guiando-os. Ela percebeu que todos empunhavam suas varinhas e isso a apavorou ainda mais. Notou também a ausência de alguém.

- Onde está Harry?- ela estava berrando.

Harry passara os últimos dias com eles, e apesar de tudo o que acontecia, era maravilhoso ficar com ele em tempo integral. Mas agora ele não estava lá, no meio deles. Deu mais uma olhada nos rostos dos irmãos, desnorteada.

- Ele vai ficar bem, minha filha.

E foi empurrada para dentro de uma cabana. Ela relutou. Queria respostas mais completas. "Será que alguém poderia me dizer o que está acontecendo, pelo amor de Merlin!?" Mas ninguém disse. Ela foi jogada contra a parede de pau-a-pico da cabana simples. A porta foi fechada com um estrondo e a escuridão invadiu os olhos dela. Havia uma única pequena janela na parede oposta, que era a única fonte de iluminação do ambiente. A lareira, à direita de Gina, estava apagada. Os minutos se arrastaram, e a garota resolveu se calar, diante da expressão apavorada de toda a sua família. Estavam todos em um silêncio promíscuo, que a incomodava.

Coisas horríveis começaram a se passar pela cabeça de Gina. Eles estavam por perto, e Harry havia sumido. "Ele provavelmente está lutando..." pensava desesperada. Queria ajudá-lo! Não poderia deixar que ele morresse, não iria deixar que ele morresse! Fez menção de se levantar, mas a seguraram pela cintura. Uma lágrima de medo percorreu sua face e sua alma.

De repente, a porta começou a ser esmurrada e ela ouviu gritos do lado de fora. Foi abraçada pelo corpo quente de sua mãe, suas mãos tremiam.

- Alohomora! – Berraram do lado de fora e a porta se escancarrou.

O pavor tomou conta dos corpos imóveis no chão da cabana. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Antes que eles pudessem erguer suas varinhas, uma chuva de feitiços invadiu a atmosfera. Luzes coloridas cortavam o ar, vindas de todos os lados, e gritos desesperados enchiam os ouvidos de Gina. Ela se virou, tentando alcançar a varinha que estava no bolso interno das vestes, mas foi impedida de se mexer por causa do abraço apertado da mãe, que jogara seu corpo na frente do da filha para protegê-la. Ela olhou para a porta. Uns 15 homens se atropelavam, para adentrar a cabana. De repente, ela viu. Na porta, um homem alto, com feições ainda infantis. Um rosto pálido que sustentava tristes olhos cinzentos e reluzentes cabelos prateados. Foi a ultima coisa que Gina viu antes de apagar.


	2. Cap I: Sob um céu de estrelas

**Cap. I**

**Sob um céu de estrelas**

- ...E não volte mais aqui!

- Ótimo! – A ruiva berrou. Olhava incrédula para a porta do orfanato. Estava caída no chão, sentada na neve. – ótimo! – repetiu, mas dessa vez mais baixo, enquanto se levantava e passava a mão nas vestes surradas e cinzentas que já estavam quase menores que o seu corpo, para tirar a neve.

Ela fitou durante alguns segundos o enorme casarão que serviu de orfanato a ela por dois longos anos. Havia passado muitas coisas lá. A maioria coisas ruins, de certo, mas de qualquer maneira, era melhor do que viver na rua, na penumbra das noites geladas, sob o céu de estrelas. Ela sabia que dali pra frente seria tudo muito difícil. Não tinha ninguém no mundo, não tinha como arranjar comida e o pior de tudo: não sabia nada sobre o seu passado, logo, não tinha a quem recorrer.

- Eu também não preciso de vocês! – Ela encheu a mão com a neve branquíssima que cobria o chão e jogou na porta, mas esta se fechou antes de ser atingida. – Velha desgraçada... – resmungava, furiosa.

Ela se virou, decidida a nunca mais por os pés naquele orfanato, onde a discriminaram muitas e muitas vezes, por ser diferente e fazer coisas... estranhas. Agora que completou 18 anos, simplesmente a expulsaram do único lugar que ela se lembrava de ter um dia chamado de lar.

- "E você achou que eu fosse te sustentar até quando, Gin?" – ela fazia uma imitação perfeita da voz rouca e arrastada da diretora do orfanato, Sr. Addler. – Ah, francamente! – Bufou e se pôs a caminhar. O abrigo onde morou até aquele dia ficava afastado da cidade. Na primavera, os campos que cercavam a propriedade ficavam cobertos de uma grama verde e fresca e as árvores sustentavam flores multicoloridas. Mas por hora, o lugar estava frio e triste, só se podia ver a neve que cobria tudo: o teto do casarão os galhos secos das arvores e os picos das montanhas ao longe, dificultando os passos da ruiva

- Talvez não seja tão ruim assim. Qual é, Gin, já ta na hora de encontrar seu passado, né? Você precisa saber quem é e de onde veio. É, isso. Eu vou encontrar meu passado. Não é possível que eu surgi da purpurina... – ela pensava alto, enquanto andava com dificuldade. Se lembrou de quando fora encontrada vagando sozinha. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada antes disso, por mais que se esforçasse. E a única pista que ela tinha, era um folheto de viagem. Um pedaço de papel com fotos do Museu do Louvre e do Arco do triunfo, em Paris, que estava nos bolsos das suas roupas quando chegou ao orfanato. – Paris que me aguarde! – Sorriu, mas um sorriso triste e descrente.

Ela caminhou. Caminhou por quilômetros, tentando vencer a raiva da velha Sra. Addler, que a tratava como um cachorro doente. Tentando vencer o frio; que o casaco, o gorro e as velhas luvas de lã não conseguiam manter longe de seu corpo frágil. Caminhou até chegar a uma fábrica de tecidos abandonada.

O lugar era sombrio, e varias placas contendo avisos de "Perigo" pendiam do portão cambeta. Aquilo era o suficiente para manter qualquer um afastado, mas a ruiva precisava de um lugar para passar a noite, que começava a cair. Empurrou o portão, fazendo-o ranger. O barulho fez os pêlos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

Adentrou o enorme pátio da fabrica e se sentou em um banco, encostado no muro. Enquanto olhava as inúmeras janelas quebradas, tirou da mochila um sanduíche de queijo que roubou da cozinha do orfanato minutos antes de sair, desembrulhou-o e deu uma mordida faminta.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver..." Ela tentava inutilmente se convencer. "Ah, a quem estou tentando enganar!?" Deixou escapar uma lágrima, seguida por outra, e outra... Como tudo ficaria bem, se ela não sabia o que seria do amanhã? Não sabia ao menos nem se o amanhã existiria! Tinha um destino: Paris. Mas como chegaria lá, sozinha? E ela nem ao menos sabia exatamente o que procurar...

Deitou-se no banco, sua visão embaçada por causa das lágrimas. Estava frio do lado de fora, mas o frio que ela sentia dentro da alma era o mais cortante. Tirou o folheto de viagem que levava consigo para qualquer lugar que fosse e seu olhar se perdeu naquelas imagens bonitas e coloridas. Fechou os olhos e ficou imaginando-se em frente aos enormes prédios, seu rosto banhado pelas luzes de Paris.

Ela agradecia silenciosamente por ter parado de nevar, pelo menos.

Nunca soube por quanto tempo ficou ali, deitada, pensando e se lamentando por tudo. Mas ela acabou adormecendo, abraçando o pedaço de papel que mudaria sua vida.

* * *

_- Hei! – ela ouviu uma voz ao longe e estremeceu, mas não abriu os olhos. – HEI! – mas ele insistiu._

_Gina abriu os olhos, mas não enxergou nitidamente. Sua visão estava turva, só conseguia distinguir a silhueta de alguém agachado ao seu lado. Ele parecia perturbado, sem saber o que fazer. A visão de Gina foi clareando aos poucos e seus olhos encontraram um par de olhos frios como mármore. Sua cabeça latejava e doía a ponto de ela não conseguir se lembrar onde estava e nem como fora parar ali. Quase desmaiou de novo, mas ele segurou o corpo dela e a colocou de pé._

"_Me larga..." Ela não tinha forçar para falar. Ele carregou o corpo sem energia da ruiva, até que uma claridade insuportável invadiu seus olhos. Ela perdeu os sentidos outra vez._

Gina acordou exasperada. Suava frio, e sentia seu coração pulsar na garganta. Se sentou no banco onde passou a noite em um pulo, com a mão no peito, tentando acalmar seu coração desesperado.

- Foi só um sonho? Mas parecia tão real... – Parecia tão real que sua cabeça ainda latejava de dor. Esfregou a mão nos olhos e ficou pensando por uns instantes. O dia estava começando a nascer e o ar fresco da manhã entrava em seus pulmões, ajudando-a a se acalmar.

Seu olhar, até então perdido no nada, deteu-se na porta da fábrica. Para sua surpresa, havia movimento ali. Seus olhos cor-de-âmbar arregalaram-se quando avistou três pessoas vestidas de forma um tanto não convencional paradas na porta. Eles pareciam não ter notado a presença da menina até aquele momento. Um deles vestia uma calça com uma estampa de bolinhas, um moletom vermelho-berrante e uma cueca por cima da calça. "Cueca por cima da calça!?" A garota não pode conter um sorrisinho.

Os outros dois vestiam longas capas roxas. Um deles tinha uma espessa barba branca e carregava uma vassoura debaixo do braço direito.

A ruiva se encolheu, temendo ser vista. Não sabia que ainda funcionava alguma coisa naquele lugar, e sua surpresa foi maior ainda quando a porta foi aberta. Lá dentro transitava um grande numero de pessoas, todas usando roupas muito engraçadas na opinião da garota. E o mais estranho de tudo é que as pessoas não podiam ser vistas quando passavam em frente às janelas. Era como se elas fossem enfeitiçadas... Aquilo a assustou. Ela jogou a mochila velha nas costas e cruzou o portão da fabrica correndo.

"Quem são essas pessoas? Ah, deve ser alguma coisa ilegal, tenho certeza! Pra que iriam querer fazer uma reunião em uma fabrica abandonada!?"

Aquilo afastou o estranho sonho de sua cabeça. Enquanto corria, a distancia entre as arvores foi diminuindo, diminuindo... e quando ela percebeu, já estava dentro de uma floresta.

As árvores sem vida davam ao lugar um aspecto sombrio. Receosa em entrar muito na floresta, ela caminhava devagar. Cada galho que seus pés quebravam era motivo para seu corpo todo estremecer. Andou por uma meia hora, até que avistou uma clareira. "Ótimo, uma clareira!" Mas não era só uma clareira. Bom, era uma clareira. Uma bem grande por sinal. Muito grande. Era quase como uma fazenda no meio da floresta, uma enorme área desmatada.

Aparentemente, não havia nada ali, alem de neve espalhada no chão. Caminhava olhando atentamente em volta. "Isso é bem estranho... Ai!"

E Gina caiu para trás. Ela tinha batido com a cabeça com força em alguma coisa. Algo que ela não conseguia enxergar. Ficou no chão, com os olhos fechados lacrimejando, tentando fazer as bolinhas e estrelinhas ilusórias causadas pela dor latejante sumirem. Quando abriu os olhos, ainda meio tonta, seu coração disparou.

No lugar onde antes havia só neve e vazio, agora uma imponente casa se erguia. Ela havia caído sentada no chão de um jardim mal-cuidado, cheio de plantas mortas. Atrás da casa, ela conseguiu ver um riachinho congelado.

Olhou novamente para a casa de paredes de pedra, incrédula. Como alguém poderia morar ali? Aquela casa a lembrava uma mansão assombrada de um dos livros que leu no orfanato. Mas isso não era o pior. "Como tudo isso veio parar aqui de repente!?" Ela se levantou receosa e começou a caminhar em direção à escada de pedra que dava acesso as portas da casa. Tudo aquilo era tão irreal, tão improvável, que a simples garota órfã se sentiu dentro de um conto de magia.

* * *

_**n.a.:** pra ser sincera, eu não gostei desse capítulo. Ele ficou pequeno demais, e as idéias foram atropeladas, mas acho que foi o melhor que eu pude fazer... O próximo já tá prontinho, e tá bem melhor que esse, garanto! E por falar nisso, eu to precisando de Beta Reader. Alguéééém sabe de algum disponível?Se souber, pode falar por review que eu dou um jeito de entrar em contato. Outra coisa, preciso de um capista pra fazer uma capa descente pra essa fic. Todas as minhas tentativas de usar aquela coisa chamada photoshop foram frustadas. ù.ú Desde já obrigada :D E obrigada também pelos reviews! ;) _

_Beijo _


	3. II Alucinações

**Cap II –**

**Alucinações**

_Quero me encontrar, mas não sei onde estou  
Vem comigo procurar algum lugar mais calmo  
Longe dessa confusão e dessa gente que não se respeita..._

* * *

O dia já havia amanhecido, e ele ainda estava deitado no mesmo sofá de couro da sua enorme biblioteca. No mesmo sofá em que passara a noite, entre livros e mais livros, como fazia freqüentemente.

Nenhum ruído na grande sala. Era como a ausência de uma multidão barulhenta. Nem os mosquitos ousavam bater as asas, receosos em quebrar o silêncio.

Fechou os olhos. Um outro livro, dos grossos, estava pousado aberto em sua barriga. Até então, ele não tinha percebido como mais uma noite mal dormida deixara seu corpo exausto, mas aquele silêncio, aquela calmaria, aquele ar frio do começo de mais uma manhã foi aos poucos invadindo seu corpo. O sono foi chegando, chegando... e Draco não ousou lutar contra ele.

Mas foi despertado antes mesmo de sua mente sair completamente do estado de vigília, pelo ruído de passinhos eufóricos que invadiu o ar, cortando bruscamente o silencio. Não abriu os olhos de imediato, porque sabia de cór quem era o dono dos passinhos. Apenas respirou profundamente, tentando buscar uma gota de paciência no fundo de sua consciência.

- Sr? Está dormindo?

-Estava, antes de você me incomodar. – Ele não precisou abrir os olhos, tampouco se mexer, para apavorar o pequeno elfo doméstico. Sua voz seca, meio rouca, foi o suficiente para fazer com que os poucos e ralos fios de cabelos marrons na cabeça do pobre servo se arrepiarem.

-Pe..perdão, meu Senhor, mas é que...

O louro abriu os olhos e fixou no elfo um olhar de amargura, fazendo com que ele estremecesse e vacilasse ainda mais.

-Um..uma moça! É, tem uma moça lá fora, e ela está pe...pedindo comida! – O pequeno ser mirrado respirou aliviado quando conseguiu terminar a frase, mas logo o seu corpo ficou inerte outra vez, com medo da reação do amo em relação a informação que acabara de receber.

-Uma moça!? – Colocou-se de pé em um pulo.

-É, uma moça ruiva.

-Ruiva? E como ela conseguiu encontrar a casa? – ele andou até a janela de madeira rústica, com as bordas minuciosamente entalhadas, sua capa negra se arrastando no chão. Puxou levemente a cortina, relutando em deixar a claridade invadir seus olhos.

E ele viu.

Só precisou direcionar seu olhar um pouco para a direita. A ruiva estava parada em frente às portas de mogno da casa, batendo enfurecidamente na madeira com os punhos cerrados.

-Eu só quero um pedaço de pão, ou alguma coisa para comer! – ela gritava, direcionando sua voz à porta fechada.

A garota do lado de fora deixou os ombros caírem, e se sentou na escada, com uma expressão de desânimo. Já tinha desistido. Começava a achar que aquela casa era só uma miragem, fruto da sua cabeça atormentada, assim como as pessoas estranhamente vestidas que vira na fábrica abandonada.

Ele a observou cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Seus cabelos vermelhos caíram ao lado do rosto dela, e ele ficou imaginando se ela estava chorando.

E ela estava. Gina estava em prantos, outra vez. Agora, além de faminta e sem-teto, ela começava a achar que estava enlouquecendo.

Ele desviou o olhar da janela e voltou para o sofá de couro. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas, sua respiração confusa.

O elfo o encarava, mais confuso ainda. Seus enormes olhos esverdeados brilhavam, como se esperasse uma resposta, uma indicação do que ele deveria fazer. Mas como não obteve resposta alguma além do olhar distante do patrão, resolveu arriscar:

-O que eu faço, amo? Ela... – hesitou – ela parece ser uma boa moça, talvez não haja mal algum em dar à ela...

-CALE-SE, INUTIL! Ela não deveria estar aqui, ela não podia estar aqui, ela... ela não pode ser ela. – acrescentou para si mesmo, em um tom baixíssimo, tão baixo que o elfo nem se quer ouviu.

-Ma...mas o que eu devo fazer, Draco Malfoy, meu senhor? – Sua voz, além de confusa, era levemente... babaca.

Draco dirigiu ao servo um olhar avaliador, examinando-o. Seus olhos percorreram o corpinho mirrado do elfo, com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto, como se avaliasse se a pergunta dele era digna de uma resposta sua.

-Não faça nada. Ela vai acabar indo embora.

A resposta de Draco não agradou o elfo, mas ele reverenciou, obediente, e concordou em se retirar e deixar Draco a sós com seus pensamentos.

Depois de ouvir os passinhos corridos do elfo ao longe, ele caminhou novamente até a janela. Talvez tenha sido só uma alucinação causada pelo sono. Por Merlin, o que ela estava fazendo na porta da casa dele!?

Puxou outra vez a cortina e olhou para fora, mas ela não estava mais ali. "Talvez ela nunca tenha estado ali..." Ele tentava mais convencer a si próprio de que o que vira era impossível do que qualquer outra coisa. E estava quase conseguindo. Teria conseguido, se não tivesse ouvido a porta do hall de entrada ser aberta, rangendo, apesar dos visíveis esforços de quem a abrira em não fazer barulho.

-Mas o que ela pensa que... – ele começou a caminhar a passos largos, pisando fundo, em direção ao hall de entrada. Parou em frente à porta no fim do corredor que dava acesso ao hall.

Ele não queria ser visto por ela, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Na verdade, ele não queria que ela o visse nas condições deploráveis que se encontrava, depois de ter o visto em um dos seus momentos de glória, no ápice da sua vida. Mas agora ele não passava de um homem fracassado, e parte da culpa talvez fosse dela. Gina. Ela continuava praticamente igual ao que ele se lembrava; o mesmo rosto de menina, mas agora com um corpo de mulher. Nem as roupas velhas e sujas dela desvalorizavam suas curvas perfeitas. Fora isso, os mesmos lábios rosados e bem delineados, os mesmos olhos cor-de-âmbar, os mesmo cabelos cor-de-fogo...

A ruiva deu dois passos tímidos para dentro da casa e ficou olhando em volta. Isso fez o cérebro de Draco gelar. Pensou em chamar Arns, o elfo doméstico, mas decidiu que não seria uma boa idéia, ele mesmo faria o serviço. Respirou fundo e cruzou a porta, em passos decididos. Sua capa farfalhou no chão, provocando um leve ruído que chamou a atenção dela.

Se virou de repente e o encarou. Seus olhares se cruzaram e por um breve momento ela achou ter reconhecido aqueles olhos frios e tristes, mas julgou ser mais um delírio. Ele não disse nada. Ela estremeceu diante daquele olhar gelado, mas não deixou transparecer. Manteve a cabeça erguida e o ar de dignidade, mesmo tendo a sensação de que estava encarando uma fera selvagem que a devoraria a qualquer instante. Finalmente disse, com um fio de voz:

-Você pode me arranjar algo para comer? Eu...

-Saia. – ele a cortou. O seu tom de voz era firme, e decidido, apesar de sua cabeça estar a mil por hora. Não sabia porque tinha ido falar com ela. Naquele momento, se arrependeu profundamente disso, porque poderia ser extremamente perigoso mais alguém sabendo do seu refúgio, mas agora era tarde. Ele se sentiu um tolo.

Ela não abaixou a cabeça nem diante da resposta áspera dele. Nunca abaixava a cabeça diante de ninguém. Cerrou os dentes e manteve seu olhar cheio de orgulho fixo nele.

-Um mínimo de educação não faz mal a ning...

-Você não é bem vinda aqui! – brandou com sua voz rouca.

A garota arregalou os olhos e lhe dirigiu um olhar confuso, e ao mesmo tempo furioso.

-Bem, se você acha que eu vou querer roubar alguma coisa, está muito enganado! Sabe, pode não me restar nada nessa vida, mas pelo menos dignidade eu tenho! E isso parece que te falta.

As palavras dela fizeram-no duvidar por um instante que a garota à sua frente se tratasse da mesma pessoa que ele pensava que se tratava. No início, Draco pensou que aquela história de querer comida era só um pretexto para entrar na casa dele. E ele começava a achar que caíra na armadilha dela indo ao seu encontro. Mas ele percebeu sinceridade na voz dela. Será que era possível? Será que ela não estava o reconhecendo?

-Como você sabia da casa? Como você a encontrou? Quem te disse o que fazer para poder vê-la? – apesar das duvidas, não abandonou o tom de alerta e nem o olhar atento, que fazia Gina sentir seu coração ser perfurado.

-NINGUÉM ME DISSE! – ela não conteve um grito, indignada com a ignorância dele. – foi uma coincidência e... e eu não sei, de repente sua casa estava diante de mim. – seu olhar ficou vago por uns instantes e ela fez algo inesperado. Algo que não gostava de fazer, mas não pôde se conter. Seus olhos brilhavam, cheios de lágrimas e ela começou a chorar. Chorar na frente dele, como um bebê.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ficou confuso diante da reação inesperada dela, mas não deixou transparecer. Elevou seu tom de voz também, para que suas palavras se sobressaíssem ao choro dela.

-Ora, acha que vai me comover com isso!? Francamente, que decadência! Eu sempre soube que você era pobre, mas não a ponto de chorar na minha frente mendigando comida.

E dizendo isso, deixou uma ruiva com uma expressão abobada parada no hall de entrada e subiu as escadas.

-Saia! E eu não quero mais ver você por aqui, nem você e nem ninguém da sua laia. – Ele berrou, sem voltar a se virar, assim que atingiu o patamar superior e bateu uma porta atrás de si.

* * *

A ruiva escorregou até o chão, com as costas encostadas na parede atrás de si e chorou. Não só porque começava a sentir seu estômago se contrair de fome, nem só porque não sabia onde passaria a próxima noite, e nem a seguinte... Mas chorou porque fora humilhada. Ela ainda estava um tanto confusa. Não sabia o que exatamente ele queria dizer com "gente da sua laia". Olhou para as próprias roupas velhas e deduziu que ele se referia à pessoas sem dinheiro ou coisa do gênero.

Mas continuava a não entender o porquê da raiva dele contra ela. Ela não faria nada de mal, nem à ele e nem à maldita casa dele! Não era possível que ela parecia tão perigosa! Suas lágrimas corriam livremente pela pele alva pontilhada por sardas, enquanto ela tentava buscar forças para se levantar e ir embora dali, mas não conseguia. Estava fraca, o sanduíche de queijo que ela devorou na noite anterior já havia sido digerido. Mas não era só por isso que ela permanecia sentada no chão. O seu coração pesava só de pensar que ela sofreria com aquele tipo de preconceito em cada lugar que ela parasse para pedir comida ou abrigo, e isso a fez ter vontade de desistir de tudo, desistir de seguir em frente.

Mas ela não podia desistir. Tinha que encontrar seu passado, e ficar chorando, sentada no assoalho da casa de alguém que a humilhara com certeza não era a melhor maneira de fazer isso. Pelo menos ela pensava que não. E já tinha chorado demais nos últimos dois anos. Não que não tivesse motivos para chorar, mas aquilo definitivamente não resolveria seus problemas.

Havia uma pequena janela no hall, e os raios do sol que se erguia lentamente no céu invadiram seus olhos e a aqueceram, revigorando suas esperanças. Aparentemente fazia um belo dia lá fora, apesar do frio. Ela se colocou de pé e levou a mão até a maçaneta prateada em forma de cobra.

Mas antes que pudesse puxá-la, ouviu uma voz baixa e hesitante chamar sua atenção.

-Senhorita...

Gina se virou, mas não viu ninguém. "É, eu estou realmente enlouquecendo..." Se preparava outra vez para sair, mas sentiu alguém puxar a barra da sua calça, tentando novamente chamar a atenção da ruiva.

-Senhorita...

Ela olhou para baixo. Seus olhos inchados se arregalaram. Ela notou um serzinho um tanto esquisito, cuja altura não ultrapassava o joelho de Gina a encarando.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e murmurou veementemente:

-Você é uma alucinação. Você não é real. Nem você, nem essa casa que apareceu do nada e nem aquele maluco que me insultou. – respirou fundo, piscou algumas vezes e olhos para baixo. Mas o elfo continuava a olhar para ela, com seus enormes olhos brilhantes e uma expressão confusa, que o deixava ainda mais engraçado do que era ao natural.

-Eu só queria saber se a Senhorita ainda quer algo para comer, eu posso te arranjar.

-Tá bom, mas... O QUE... OU QUEM... QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ!?

-Shiiii, não grita! Ele não pode descobrir que eu estou te ajudando! Sabe, eu não deveria te ajudar – dizendo isso, deu um soco no próprio queixo e arrancou uma quantidade considerável de cebelos, para alguém que tem tão pouco. – mas se quiser eu posso te arranjar algo para comer.

Apesar da aparência abissalmente estranha, ele parecia levemente familiar à Gina. E como ela já estava começando a se acostumar com coisas estranhas que aconteciam a sua volta, concordou em ser ajudada. Bom, se ela estava tendo uma crise de esquizofrenia, ou coisa assim, pelo menos seu estômago ficaria cheio.


End file.
